


Family Business

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean and Sam get help from Bobby’s daughter on a case. But things start to heat up between Dean and Scarlet Singer.





	1. Chapter 1

She sat at her father’s desk doing research, when they walked into her life for the first time. She looked up, “Who the fuck are you?” Dean chuckled, “ You must be the wonderful Scarlet we’ve heard so much about.” She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him, “ Ok so you know me, but I still don’t know who the fuck you are.” Sam threw his arms up. Dean smirked, “Yep firey like your mom and half sister.” Her father walked up behind her, “ For christ sake pumpkin put the damn gun down before you put another hole in one of these idits heads.” She sighed and lowered her gun, “Who are these men Daddy?”

Her father walked in front of the desk, “These are the Winchester’s.” She looked up into his emerald green eyes, so this was the man her sister Jo had talked about. She wasn’t wrong. He was hot, and cocky. She stood and walked in front of the desk holding out her hand, “Nice to meet you boys.” Sam shook her hand, “Nice to meet you too.” Then Dean took her hand, “So very nice to meet you finally. Can’t believe Ellen is letting you hunt.” She took her hand away, “Yeah well I was raised with dad, things are a little different around here. Mom didn’t really want any say in how I was raised, so she doesn’t get any say in this either. What brings you here?” Dean smiled, “ Need help on a case, Bobby said we could pick up another hunter here.” Dean looked her up and down. Bobby smiled, “Surprise. Have fun, take care of my girl.”

*****

Dean glanced at her in the rear-view mirror, “Damn it Sammy, look at that ass.” Sam chuckled, “Dean can we just focus on the case. One Bobby will shot you. Two Ellen will definitely shoot you, and that’s even if you survive her.” Dean smirked, “Come on Sammy it’s me. What girl can with stand my charm” Sam Looked back to the file, “I don’t know Dean one raised by Bobby that’s been hunting since she was five.” She came down the stairs tight jeans, black tank top, and boots. She hugged her dad good bye and threw her bag in the trunk, then slide into the back seat, “Alright boys let’s get this show on the road.”

She looked at Sam, “So tell me about the case. Dad tells me your the smart one. And to watch out for him he’s handsy.” Sam laughed and Dean scoffed, “What? I’m not handsy.? She smirked, “So you weren’t checking me out back there, Mr. Winchester?” He smirked, “Well look at that damn outfit. I mean can those jeans get any tighter. Of course I was checking you out. And that shirt, looks like your boobs are about to pop out of it.” She laughed, “Oh no. I could put more clothes on if it’s to distracting for you.” Dean laughe3d a low laugh, “Don’t you dare do that princess. I like the view from here.”

Sam cleared his throat. Apparently te two of you had forgotten he was there. “Um, yeah Sam, the case sorry.” Sam turned and looked at you, “So we’re having trouble with this case. It has all the aspects of a vampire, but at the same time a ghoul.” Dean smiled,” It’s like it’s a gholpire.” She rolled her eyes, “Omg Dean you are so lame.” But she laughed and thought about how sexy he was. Ok, Scarlet Michelle Singer stop this right now. You can not get involved with this man. Hunters dating never works. Remember the last hunter you dated. That’s right he got ate by a werewolf.

“Scarlet are you ok/” came Dean’s voice. She blinked, “Huh, yeah was just thinking.” Sam looked at you, “So any ideas?” She glanced at Sam, “No clue. Never even heard of anything like this boys. You talk to dad, ask him to start digging into the lore?” Dean glanced at her in the rear-view mirror so that she could see his eyes, “Of course we did sweetheart. He’s been looking into it, but lent us you for extra, um, man power in the mean time.”   
Those eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, “Ok, ok so we have nothing, but a bunch of people dying?” Sam shrugged, “Basically.” 

******

They arrived at the motel she quickly hopped out of the car, “Finally I can stretch my legs.” Sam laughed at you, “Scarlet you can lay down flat in the back seat and, barely touch both doors.” She smiled, “Hey, I’m not that short, and my legs get cramped too, you know.” Dean smiled and threw her, her room key, “Figured you didn’t want to share a room with us.” She caught the key and headed to the room. After she got settled in, and took care of a few things. It’d been a long car ride with a lot of flirting, there was some tension. She headed to the boy’s room to help with research.

******

Standing face to face with the monster, that they realized was just a vampire, her heart was pumping fast. Dean froze this was the plan, to use Scarlet as bait, but what if she got hurt? The vampire lunged for her, she side stepped. It swung around. It grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. “Dean,” she gasped. Dean rushed in, Sam close behind him. The vampire released her, she moved her hand to her throat gasping for air. Sam was thrown into a wall. Dean punched in the face. She picked up Sam’s machete and raised it, cutting off the vampire’s head before falling back to the ground. She felt his strong arms lift her off the ground and his soft lips kiss her forehead, “Shh princess I got you.” Shortly after that she passed out.

******

She woke up back in the hotel room. Throat hurting and body aching. She sat up seeing Dean sitting next to her bed, “Hey. How long have I been out.” Dean smiled at her, “Just a couple of hours sweetheart. How ya feeling?” She stretched, “Like I just rode a bull at a rodeo. Think I need to take a long shower.” Dean laughed, “Sure thing cowgirl. I’ll go get some food. Burgers sound good?” She nodded her head on her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on then dialed her father. “hey Daddy.” She smiled when she heard his voice, “Hey pumpkin. How’s it going?” She laughed weakly, “Oh you know good. Got pinned to the wall and now I got some major bruises, but we got the bad guys.’ her dad laughed, “Well at least you got the bad guys.” She smiled, “Yeah I love you daddy.” “I love you too babygirl.” She hung up and stepped into the shower.

******

She walked out of the bathroom, her curly red hair wrapped up in a towel. She was wearing her comfy jammies. Dean’s mouth dropped, “Um, I’m back with dinner.” She smiled,’ Thanks I’m starved. “Dean laughed as she sat down and dug into her burger, “God your so damn hot.” She covered her mouth, “Dean are you serious? I look like crap. I got bruises on my neck, my hair is up in a towel, and I’m stuffing my face, and you still think I’m hot?” Dean chuckled, “Sweetheart you got those bruises hunting, and that’s pretty damn sexy. You took that vamp’s head off like it was nothing. And as for the rest goes I love a woman that loves a good cheese burger.”

She blushed, “Dean.” Dean reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, “ I mean it Scarlet you have to be the sexiest damn woman I’ve ever meet.” She smiled at him weakly, “Dean we….we can’t do this. Don’t get me wrong it’s not that I don’t desperately want to bu….” She was cut off when his mouth covered hers, “Why can’t we?” She sighed, “ Because hunters never works. It’s a tricky business Dean.” Dean gripped her tight, and pulled her to her feet, “ For Christ sake that’s just an excuse. I know I use it all the time.” She whimpered softly, “Dean I…. I want to kiss you.” He chuckled, “Then do it princess.”

She stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips, kissing him passionately. Dean smiled into the kiss before grabbing her ass and lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. The towel fell from her head releasing her long red locks, and one of his hands found her hair. He carried her to the bed and carefully laid her down. She looked up into his green eyes and sighed, before pulling him into another kiss. She gripped him tight and pulled him closer. His hand moved up her side and under the hem of her shirt until it found her breast. She let out a soft moan as she bit his lower lip.

He quit kissing her long enough to remove her shirt, then his mouth attached to her right nipple hungrily. She let out a whimper as she ran her fingers through his hair. Dean moved to the other breast flicking his tongue over her nipple as his hand moved down to her sex. She squirmed as he found her clit and moved his finger in small circles. She let out a low moan as he pushed a finger in. He started kissing down her stomach until he got to her center. He removed her pants and panties, then he licked a thick stripe through her folds and pushed in another finger. “Oh my God Dean.” Her hands found her way to his hair again gently tugging on it. His fingers curve into her walls hitting her g-spot as his tongue circled her clit. She felt her climax grow in her lower stomach as her walls clenched around Dean’s fingers and her juices spilled out onto them.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth licking them clean, “Mmmm, sweetheart you taste so good.” She sat up tugging at his belt, “ It’s my turn to taste you.” She quickly ridded him of his pants and underwear. A smile spread across her face as his cock sprung free. She gently grabbed his member and started stroking it, before she took as much of it as she could in her mouth. He laced his fingers through her curly red hair, “Fuck, Scarlet, mmmm.” She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down as he bucked into her. He pulled her off his cock, “ I want to come inside you baby.”

He leaned down and softly kissed her as he lined up with her entrance. She bit his lower lip, “Come on Dean just fuck me, please.” He growled then slammed into her. She let out a whimper and he stilled to give her time to adjust to the size of him. She looked into his eyes for a moment before bucking her hips into his, letting him know she was ready. He nipped at her neck as he found his pace. She screamed out his name and tried to pull him closer. His pace quickened as she felt the familiar feeling in her lower stomach. She scratched down his back, “Dean I’m coming.” He smirked, “Me too baby.” Her walls clenched around his cock and they came together hard screaming out each other’s names. She kissed him again as they came down from their highs. He rolled off her and laid next to her, “That was amazing.” She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, “Yeah it was.” She fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

******

`She reached for him in the morning, and found the bed empty. She sighed heavily and got out of bed to get ready to head home. She was putting her hair in a ponytail, when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Dean, she rolled her eyes, and held the door open. She shut the door behind him, “Morning Dean.” Dean stepped towards her, “Sorry I didn’t stay last night I wanted to.” He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head, “ God Knows I wanted to. But I didn’t know if you wanted Sammy to know. That’s the only reason I left last night baby.” She buried her head into his stomach, “Dean I don’t care who knows honestly. But are we a ‘we’, or was last night just a one time thing?” Dean lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, “You’re my girl now, baby.”

******

As they pulled up to her house, her dad was standing on the porch, a worried look on his face. Once the car stopped she jumped out and ran to him, “Daddy I’m home.” Bobby laughed and wrapped her in his arms, “Glad to have you home pumpkin. Those sure are some nasty bruises.” She chuckled, “Yeah they’re already getting better thought.” Bobby Kissed the top of her head, then looked to the boys, “Well, what are you idjits waiting for get the bags and get in the house, supper is waiting.” The boys grabbed the bags and hurried inside. Dean found her in the kitchen. He pinned her against the counter, “There you are.” She looked up into his eyes, “Hello there.” He leaned down and kissed her, a moan escaped her lips. Bobby walked in the room, “Well what do we have here.”

Dean spun around, “Um, hey Bobby. Um, nothing.” She chuckled, “Hi dad.” Dean looked at her then Bobby. Bobby laughed, “So Dean you got your paws on my baby girl huh?” Dean gulped, “Um, yes, Sir.” Bobby slapped him on the shoulder, “Take care of her. Or you’ll have me to deal with.” Dean smiled, “Yes Sir.” She giggled, “See I told you it’d be ok. Now mom and Jo are the ones we gotta worry about.” Dean smirked then pinned her again. Bobby yelled from the other room, “SCARLET, DEAN, supper now.” she giggled and looked into his eyes, “To be continued.”


	2. Family Business Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get help from Bobby’s daughter on a case. But things start to heat up between Dean and Scartlet Singer.

It’d been a month since she’d been in the same place as Dean, and she hated it. She missed him so much. She laid on the bed in the hotel room going through the file. Then looking back to the book. She sighed as her phone rang, ‘Hello.” Dean smiled as he heard her voice, “Hi baby. How’s the hunt going?” she’s smiled softly, “Horribly. It’s looking to be some kind of God. But I can’t seem to figure out which one it is. Dad’s helping out, but it’s driving me insane. What about you. Did you finally get to the hotel?” dean laughed, “Yeah was a long day of driving too.’  
She sighed heavily, “Dean when will I get to see you again. I miss you so much.” Dean frowned, “I know baby. I miss you too. But you’ll never guess what kind of care is here at the hotel. There’s a ’69 Charger, black looks just like yours. Almost thought it was yours. But there was no pink on the leather seats.” She rolled her eyes, “Dean, why does that matter to me….” There was a knock on her door, she stood to open it. Her mouth dropped opened when she sar Dean. He laughed, “Because it was your car. She jumped into his arms, “Baby what are you doing here?” He wrapped her in his arms, “Your dad called, thought you could use some help. So what have we got so far?” She shut the door after he walked in, “Where’s Sam?” Dean leaned down and Kissed her, “It’s just me, Princess.”

She smiled, “Well so far we have people dying in their sleep. Witnesses say they appear to be having a really bad dream almost like a night terror then they just stop moving and breathing. So far all the research is pointing towards the Greek God Morpheus.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair, “Ok so what exactly was this god the god of.” She sat down at the table in front of computer, “ Well, it says here that he was the God of Dreams. He had the ability to take any human form and appear in dreams, but his actual form was that of a winged daemon.” He sat next to her, “And daemons are way different than demons. For the most part this guy doesn’t sound like a bad guy. Just a guy going around helping out with dreams.”  
She shut the computer, “Yeah that’s what I was thinking. But think about this for a second. Maybe he’s mad. People used to worship him, then it’s like he doesn’t exists anymore. So why be the nice guy that hands out happy dreams. Now I’m going to go into your dreams and kill you, and what happens if you die in your dreams Dean?” Dean’s eyes got wide, “If you die in your dreams then you die.” She sighed, “Exactly. Now the thing is I haven’t seen any winged daemons walking around so to even get to this guy we’re gonna have to meet him in dream land. But first we have to figure out how to kill him and who’s the next victim is because I doubt he’s going to come to us.” Dean stood in front of her, “We’re going to need Same.” She looked up into his green eyes, “Why we can figure this out without him.” Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately. “Because, princess, first off we need the sleeping potion, and secondly we’re gonna need someone to wake us up if this starts to go south.”  
She whimpered when he pulled away, “I guess you have a point there.” Dean raised his eyebrow, “We have work to do sweetheart.” She frowned, “You are such a fucking tease.” Dean chuckled then pulled out his phone. She opened the computer back up and went back to doing research. Dean sat back down next to her, “He’ll be here in the morning.” She looked up from the computer, “the morning huh? Dean chuckled and walked over to her, “What’s on your mind princess?” She pulled him down into a kiss a shock going straight to her core, “Oh, Mr. Winchester there’s lots of things on my mind right now. Unfortunately, we have a murderous Greek God that we have to kill and no time for such things.” He leaned down and nipped her neck, ‘You’re right we should get some work done.” She pulled him closer, “Dean either fuck me now or quit teasing me,” Dean laughed a low laugh moving away from her. She could see the bulge growing in his pants, “Ok, ok hand me that lore book.”  
She woke up with a jolt, someone was banging on the door. She walked to the door and opened it, “Hey Sammy.” Sam took one look at her before laughing, “Um, Scarlet, did you fall asleep on your laptop last night?” she looked up at him, “No, why?” Sam motioned to his face, “You have key indentions on your face hun.” She shut the door, “Shit. Dean wake up Sam is here. Why didn’t you wake me up and tell me to come to bed?” Dean slowly sat up, “Uh? What time is it?” Sam chuckled, “Oh yeah you two are a pair. It’s seven Dean.” Dean looked at Same, “What in the morning?” Sam laughed, “Yeah Dean in the morning. So how much work did yall not get done last night.” She punched him in the arm, “Jerk all we did last night was work.” Sam rubbed his arm, “Ok, ok. What did yall find out?” Dean stood up, “Well the only thing that will kill this son of a bitch is a stake made out of dogwood dipped in virgin bood.”  
Sam nodded, “Ok, any idea who the next victim is going to be?” She sighed, “No clue. So far the only thing the victims have had in common have been the dreams.” Sam sighed, “That is tough. Let me take a look see if you missed anything.” She handed him the folder, “Sure thing Sammy. Here’s wishing you luck.” She went and sat in Dean’s lap, “Hello there.” Dean kissed her forehead, “Hey princess. Did you know you have a space bar on your face?” She slapped him gently, “Yeah cause you left me sleeping on my computer.” He chuckled, “Babe I fell asleep too.”  
Sam jumped up, “So get this. All the witnesses say that the victims had all been having terrible times in their home lives. That they’d all went and ate at the local Greek restaurant the day they died.” She stood up, “How did I miss that link? Guess I figured it was just a coincidence.” Sam smiled, “It’s ok. I over looked it the first couple of times too.” Dean stood up, “So what now? Head to the restaurant and scope the place out?” Sam looked to his older brother, “That’s actually not a bad idea.” Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder, “Good I’m starved. Come on babe let’s go.” She looked at him, “Wait maybe we can trick it.” Dean stared at her, “What are you talking about?” She sighed, “Well obviously he’s sitting around this restaurant listening to people bitch and moan about their pathetic lives right. So why don’t we do that? Sam you go get the stake. We’ll get the rest.”   
They were back in the hotel room. Sam had the potion mixed to link them to each other’s dreams and they each had a stake. She looked at Dean then at Same, “Well boys I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Dean grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, “Alright Sammy let’s get this show on the road.” Sam handed them both a cup, “Ok drink up you two.” Dean leans down and kisses her, “I love you baby. See you on the other side.” She kissed him back, “I love you too baby. They downed the drink, “Omg that is disgusting.” Sam laughed, “ Well nobody said it was going to taste good.” Dean laughed, “When is this stuff gonna kic….  
They woke up in a field. Dean looked around, “So I guess it worked.” She looked at him, “Dean this is Greece. I came over here once to help a hunter.” Dean glanced at her, “Ok so where’s this guy at?” She rolled her eyes, “How the heck am I supposed to know Dean. I don’t even know what he’s going to look like. Let’s just try to find a town.” Dean grabbed her hand, “Ok looks like we’re on foot.” She stopped, “Wait Dean quick think about Baby.” Dean stared at her, “Dean it’s our dream if you think about her she’ll be here and we can drive.” Dean kissed her on the forehead, “I\m dating a genius.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them again Baby was in front of them. “Hot damn there’s my girl.” He looked at Scarlet, “Well my other girl.” They got in the car and drove off.  
They pulled into a small village around noon. Dean stopped the car and they got out. “Well here’s some people.” She looked around, “Yep he could be anyone.” Dean sighed, “Wished there was a way of figuring it out.” She walked into a small café, “Well Dean I’m hungry.” He followed her in, “Scarlet it’s a dream we don’t have to eat.” She rolled her eyes, “But we need to talk to people sexy. Let’s stop acting like this is a mission, and start acting like it’s a dream.” Dean smiled, “Oh I see the plan. I’m sure there’s a few things I’d rather be doing with you in a café in Greece anyway.” She giggled as she sat at a table.  
He stood over her, then leaned down and kissed her. His hand found its way to her breast. She bit his lower lip and he let out a low growl. They heard a man clear his throat. They stopped and looked at a gorgeous man. Dean glared at him, “Yes can we help you.” The man glared back, “Well Sir, this is my café and it appears you’re about to have sex with your lady in the middle of it. So either order something, or you could let me join.” Dean plops down in the chair next to you, “The fuck I will. The only one that gets to touch her is me. She’s mine.” She looked at him in shook. She knew he loved her, but she didn’t know he loved her that much. She looked at the handsome man, “Just give us two cups of Greek coffee and some olives and cheese.” The man bowed, “Sure thing Miss. I’ll have that right out.” She swore she saw a flick in his eyes, “Dean did you see that.”  
Dean looked at her hate in his eyes, “Did I see what Scarlet? That you were checking out the waiter. Do you want him? Because if you want him you can have him. I’m done. I don’t know why I even thought this could work. She stared at him in shock, “What are you talking about? I don’t want him?” Dean stood up punching the table, “I saw the way you were looking at him like you wanted to rip his clothes off. The same way you used to look at me. This is bullshit. I came all this way to keep you safe and you’re just going to do this to me” She slapped Dean hard, “Damn it Dean snapped out of it. It’s him! He’s the one making you feel this way.”  
There was a flash and the scenery changed. It was no longer modern times, her clothes had changed, and Dean was gone. The gorgeous man stood in front of her. She was wearing a pink chiton and a light blue himation. She looked up into his eyes, “You must be Morpheus. What have you done with Dean?” He threw his head back and laughed an eerie laughy, “Don’t you look beautiful dressed like that. I miss seeing women dressed in the ways of my time. And as for your friend I believe he’s with the gladiators.” Her eyes widen, “The gladiators. Why?” Morpheus laughed again, “How else was I going to get you to myself? It was obvious that he wasn’t letting you go willingly.” She blinked, “But you kill people?” He chuckled, “Yes my dear that is what I’ve been doing. You go so long with no one believing in you, and you still give them everything they want in their dreams. Then one day you decide enough is enough. Why should you give them what they want. Why not take from them? So I did. Then this beautiful curly red head walks into the restaurant, and I lost it. I haven’t seen a woman as pretty as you since my time, and you will be MINE.”  
She went to grab the stake, but it was gone. He held it up, “Looking for this love?” He sniffed it, “Is that dogwood and virgin blood. Tsk tsk. You’ve been a bad girl.” With a snap of his fingers she was chained to the wall, “Do you know what I do to bad girls?” He walks up to her. She glanced at him, “My guess is you kill them,” he reached out and gently touched her face, “Hmmm normally that is what I would do. But I think I have other plans for you my dear little one.” She spit in his face, “I will never be yours. You will never, NEVER know what it feels like to fuck me.” He laughed evilly, “But love you forget which one of us is in chains.” With another snap of his finger the wall was switched for a bed.  
Dean woke up in the middle of an amphitheater surrounded by five big guys. He looked around for Scarlet but couldn’t see her. Then he noticed his clothes. He was wearing Samnite armor and had a straight Greek-style sword. He looked around at the guys, “So I’m guessing we’re not gonna go out for beers.” They lunged at him and he ducked, “Whoa, whoa guys it doesn’t have to be this way.” He raises his sword and slashes one of them killing him. Another one punches him in the face sending him into the wooden wall. The gladiator raises his sword and Dean dodges, comes up behind him and runs him through. There’s three left now. Three men stood between him and saving Scarlet. He sneaks up on one and chops off his head. The other two come at him at the same time. He’s punched in the face again. Cut in the arm. Runs another guy through it’s down to just him and one guy. He’s down on the ground, beaten, the guy raised his sword to stab him, then Dean shoved him off, and cut his head off. He stood there catching his breath.  
She squirmed on the bed trying to get free of the chains. He laughed, “Oh you’re not going anywhere and you’re wearing far to much clothing.” He snapped his fingers and her clothes were gone. “Mmmm beautiful. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.” She glared at him, “You do know that Dean’s going to find me. And when he does you are so going to be dead.” He leaned down and nipped at her neck, “Oh my sweet thing. I left him in the hands of five of the best gladiators. He’s not going to make it.” She gasped, “You monster. You think you could just kill the man I love and then what I’ll just give myself to you?”  
He smirked, “Oh my sweet little one I don’t need you to give yourself to me. See you are in chains, you’re mine rather you want to be or not.” His hand ran up her thigh until it reach her center. His mouth found one of her nipples. She let out a moan before she went back to trying to fight him. His finger began to circle her clit, “Stop fighting it love. It’s so obvious that your body wants me.” She shook her head as she fought against the restraints, “No never. OMG.” He laughed as he plunged two fingers deep inside her. She let out a moan as he nipped her neck. He snapped his fingers and his clothes were gone. He hovered above her as he took in her form, “You are so beautiful my queen.” She shook her head, “No never. I’m not yours I belong to Dean.” He rammed himself into her, “I will make you forget him. And you will be MINE!!!!” She let out a moan as a tear rolled down her face, “NEVER!!!!” At that moment Dean burst in, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRINCESS!!!!” Dean staked him in the back and blood splattered on her.  
They woke up back in the hotel. She was in tears. Dean just went to hold her. Same looked at them, “What happened in there?” Dean shook his head, “I let her down Sammy. I let her down.” She shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault Dean. Stop blaming yourself. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. You saved me.” He kissed her softly, “I should have got there faster princess.” She laughed, “He sent you to be killed by gladiators, baby, you got there as fast as you could. I shouldn’t be so damn attractive. Damn this curly red hair.” Sam looked at them, “Ok what the hell happened Dean?” Dean looked to his brother, “The bastard raped her Sammy.” Sam’s eyes went wide, “Omg I’m so sorry.” Sam rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms.


End file.
